Bonus: The Thief Among Us
Bonus: The Thief Among Us is a bonus episode of the first season of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released February 27, 2017. The events of this episode take place before events in the season one pilot of Juno Steel: Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask. Overview When Blair Rockridge, Olympus Mons trillionaire, receives a letter from a thief threatening to steal her priceless collection, she immediately calls in the best private detective money can buy. Granted, he is a little eccentric--but he's the best there is, isn't he? Episode Summary The episode begins with Blair Rockridge furiously ranting to her valet about how her hired private investigator is late to their appointment. The private investigator, Perseus Shah, was hired to investigate a series of house burglaries in an Olympus Mons neighborhood after Rockridge received a letter from a thief threatening to steal her collection of jewels. Upon Shah and Rockridge's initial meeting, Shah awes Rockridge with his ability to do simple research, such as knowing her name. Shah convinces Rockridge that she's already been a victim of theft, by telling her that her book-less library was actually once full of books which were stolen from her, and talking in constant circles (like asking her multiple times to confirm whether her own library was full of books or not). Rockridge, frustrated with Shah's incessant questioning and conspiracies, begs him to continue his investigation on how to thief-proof her house and protect her belongings. Shah promises he will after she confirms that the book he found on the shelf was indeed hers. After her confirmation, he deduces that perhaps Rockridge has no idea what is on her shelves at all, since she already stated that there are no books in her library. Following this thinking, Shah concludes that perhaps the burglar has already struck. Shah says that there's no way of knowing for sure whether or not the thief has already struck other neighboring houses. However, Shah says there's an obvious way to tell if one's house was already robbed. He says that the thief always strikes three times before leaving. The first time, the thief takes all of one's fossils. Rockridge relaxes, since she has no fossils. But can she be sure? Perhaps they were already stolen from her. The second time, the thief takes every book in one's collection. Rockridge exclaims that her books have already been stolen. Shah states that the thief may possibly be hiding in the very room they stand in. Shah and Rockridge brainstorm how to think like a thief. Shah asks for a bag, saying a thief would need a way to carry everything that he stole. Rockridge rips a curtain of priceless silk as a replacement, giving it to Shah who places everything on the shelves into his makeshift bag. Then Shah takes the bag, stating that a thief would probably take the bundle of stolen goods and then walk out the door. After leaving the Rockridge house, Shah calls his real employer, Miasma, who highly approves of the smoothness and result of the heist. She officially takes on Shah, who prefers to not have his real name spoken, as her employee for future heists. Miasma asks that for his next heist, Shah steals the the Death Mask of Grimpotheuthis, dating the episode to just before Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 1) or Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 1). Cast and Crew Starring * Noah Simes as Peter Nureyev * Sophie Kaner as Blair Rockridge * Kevin Vibert as The Valet Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Juno Steel Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Juno Steel episodes